world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cragscar
Cragscar is a mining town turned into a Fortress against the Empire, they offer their housing to those who will support their efforts in disassembling the Empire as a whole and snuffing out any trace of their existence. With their access to the seemingly never-ending depths of the Cragscar Mine, the town of Cragscar is an invaluable asset to the Empire and the Rebels alike, however, when a sudden rebellion happened in the dead of night, the Empire occupants were taken down and their tech used against them by the civilians of the town. This gave them an edge against the odds and shortly thereafter used this newly acquired tech to start building, and building, and building. Soon, they had made a wall that towered over fifty feet tall, large enough to repel any normal force of the Empire and would warrant a stronger force to even compete. Currently building turrets and other defense mechanisms on their wall, the wall itself is the only form of defense they have aside from Magitech engines for machines. The ore within the Mine varies from basic Copper to some of the rarer materials like Mithril, however found only in very sparse quantities at the current depths. The leader of the mining town is a large, rough-looking human by the name of Balan, he runs the town with two others, an Elf named Ichuss and a Dwarf named Indo, of which are Male and Female respectively. They run the town out of the respect they’ve earned from leading the rebellion that night, and from how they have contributed to the town since. They highly despise anyone of Empire origin, even if they are defecting to the town, most of the time they are not welcome within the walls. Balan runs the ‘governmental’ part of the town, keeping all the balances in check while also making sure nothing begins to sprawl out of control. He also is the reigning hand over the militia that has risen from the town, even if it is small it can hold its own for now. Indo runs the mining part of the town, keeping a firm hold on making sure none of the inexperienced miners go deeper than they should, and making sure no one goes into the Darkest Level, which only very few have gone into, and only one has returned telling of the fortunes that lie within, even if he was without half their limbs and lost an eye in a battle. No one knows what truly lies beyond the boundary, and no one is prepared enough to find out. Ichuss runs the cultivating part of the town, which lies directly outside the walls, encircling the outside with farmhouses and crops. The land is not yet fertile enough to mass produce crops, but there have been developments with it, and it is slowly growing with time. Until the crops can grow, Ichuss has gathered up the ranger-type members of the town or those who volunteer and have explored the forests nearby to provide for the town. The three work in good harmony, all doing their equal parts to make this town not fall and hopefully be a very firm standing against the Empire. They will refuse anyone aiming to take root in their town and try to add another form of leadership, it has been made clear that they will be the only three to manage this town and should someone try and interfere they will be dealt with accordingly. Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Places